


ab libbing

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	ab libbing

The 90’s episode was probably going to be one of Christian’s favorites that they’d do. They shared the era with The Simpsons and it ruled- of course the half hour throwback was going to be awesome. What he hadn’t been expecting was Edge to get him off the bat with a mouth-drying sentence: can I shove it up your ass dry? Thankfully, it was the starting segment and it didn’t call for a quick-witted reply back. No, it wasn’t live and they could edit things but it had him speechless for a little bit. In fact, it had took the rest of the day before he could think of something to say about it.

His hands were on Adam’s shoulders as they walked out. “Early morning in editing.” The light curl of his fingers was a small show of affection. “So we’ll get food at the room?” The biggest highlight in during the show was the time they got to spend together again. Since Adam’s move for the need for seasons, they didn’t get the drop-in visits and they needed that time. Now they were doing twice the work to bring back E&C and protect what they were when psychologists could have easily told them they missed each other.

Once they got back to the room, they raced for the keys- Adam won because he stood and blocked the door. “You can’t do that! The rule has always been you have to be off the elevator and no closer than two steps from the door before you reach for the key or try to open the door.” It was a fight they had had before and it always ended with the older blond laughing at him. “You’re too easy, Jay.” This time Christian was ready. “Dry ass play and calling me easy? Is it my birthday?” The door shutting behind them filled the room before the Hall of Famer could think to. “You do know, Adam, most people think of me as the top. Your ad libbing is going to break a lot of hearts.” Edge’s smile was infectious when he bothered to show his fangs. “They only think that because I’m pretty and you’re a dick.” It was true enough to not even try to fight.

“What can I say? I like to push everyone’s buttons.” Jay shrugged. In the other’s space without any consciousness on how they got there. “Everyone’s?” Edge took a stern tone then slapped his friend. “You are an easy slut.” Christian looked back with soft breaths slipping through parted lips. His cheek was tingling in the best of ways. Since primary school they had pretended to wrestle and by secondary school, they were actually practicing moves and taking hits. In the other’s hands, they had always been safe. Somethings happened every now and then but it hadn’t scared them away from getting a little rough. The warm breaths were tucked under thick scruff. “Don’t hide.” The grip on the back of his neck only made quickened his heart.

The comfort of Adam’s body heat and smell could wait for later. Living up to his R rating, the former Superstar raised his other hand to encircle the Captain’s neck. “I was surprised you got through filming. I thought it would have broken you.” They were walked to the wall as Edge spoke. When they reached it, the hand on the back of Jay’s neck fell in the back of his pants. “I’ve spent all this time rubbing against you-” Fingertips touched his crack to catch his words. That’s how Edge worked. He started with something, got you sidetracked, and blindsided you. Christian thought they were still going through the bases and they were already pushing for home. “-It’s going to take more than words to break me.”

It wasn’t suppose to be a challenge but as two fingers were pushed into him and his knees buckled, the younger Canadian knew it would be at some point. His back was still against the wall but his head fell forward to reach for Adam. “We don’t have time to talk all night. I was forced to rush things.” The warning of how busy they’d be tomorrow killed a slow night. That’s what he got for being responsible about it. Feeling the digits pull back, Christian huffed his air as one breath. Which was the prefect opportunity for the cross tattoo to press against his neck and for dry insertion to spark through him again. “Adddam…” Green gems were much more caring than everything under them. “Yes, Mister Top?” Jay rolled his eyes, moaning. “Now who’s the dick?” “I’m sorry. Did you want me to be nice?” The pinning weight was removed from him and was replaced with Edge’s deeply scrapping teeth along covered veins. “No.” The answer was too quiet causing meat to tear under pearls until a real response cried out.


End file.
